The invention refers to a label having an electronic circuit comprising an underside, at least sections of which are adhesive, by means of which it can be attached to an object.
Labels of this kind are known. They have the property of being detectable due to electromagnetic radiation within the radio frequency range and being able to exchange data with a remote transmitter/receiver. Labels of this type are frequently used to make items theft-proof or in logistical applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,295 discloses a label that contains a printed conductor that is destroyed when the label is removed. The change in conduction resistance is detected and can be used to set off an alarm.
WO 00/45332 discloses a method of monitoring the status of an antenna of a contact-free chip-card by electrical means. Detection of the least manipulation switches the transponder to an operational status in which all of the data on the chip are deleted so that unauthorized persons cannot access them.